An Audiophile's Thoughts
by NekoOtakuStar
Summary: It's Neku's journal! Follow him in his adventures (and misadventures) that just seem to come to those in Shibuya. YAOI, no like no read, rating may change.
1. Chapter 1

November 24

Mr. H must have some sort of twisted sense of humor, or he just really likes to annoy me. I'm a regular at WildKat, I'll go, order a cup of coffee, and chat with Mr. H. Usually I'm there once a day or so. So I walk in today, and Mr. H shoves this journal into my hands saying, "Unload all your teen angst here Phones, and not in my shop." Oh, come ON! I'm not that bad! And the man puts up with freaking JOSHUA! Well, I originally intended to use it as a sketchbook. But it looks like Mr. H can read minds or something. "Oh, and if you just use it as a sketchbook I can very easily ban you from the shop." he says with a grin on his face. What. The. Hell?! And so I trudged home, resigning myself to my fate. I guess I should introduce myself. I'm Neku Sakuraba, 15 years old. I'm friends with Shiki, Beat, Rhyme, and (I guess by the loosest definition) Joshua. I like art and hope to be an artist when I'm older.

So I guess I'm supposed to write down crap that happens day to day. Um... I was hanging around the shopping district of Shibuya today, and who should show up but that prick, Joshua. "Neku! What a pleasant surprise! And just when I was starting to get bored, too." Normally when you hear those words from Joshua, you turn around and run like hell. See, Josh has this annoying little quirk where he tends to kill people when he's bored. Namely, me. A gun to the face is not equivalent to hello, Joshua. However, I was pretty bored too, so I let him follow me around.

God, I hate him.

-Neku

**A/N: I AM NOT DEAD! And for once in my life, I'm writing something NOT Vocaloid! So yeah, I'm willing to bet nobody reading this knows me. So I can totally pretend to be cool! ...Yeah. R&R!**

-Neko 


	2. Chapter 2

November 25

Shiki invited everyone to her house for a sleepover. Which is awkward, considering three of us are guys. (Yes, she invited fucking JOSH too. Why, I do not know.) So it was Me, Beat, Josh, Shiki, Eri, and Rhyme in attendance. I don't usually do sleepovers. It's just not my idea of fun. Usually you just get forced to do stupid things you would never do normally, and wind up humiliated for them for the next week. So when Shiki suggested a hybrid of spin the bottle and 7 minutes in heaven, I was quick to protest. However, I was overruled. Shiki went first and got Beat, so off they went. They'd make a cute couple, honestly. Seven minutes later, they came back with flushed faces and it was voted to be my turn. Reluctantly, I spun the stupid bottle. It spun and landed on... Oh no. FUCK no. Not him. ANYONE but him. Josh smirked. "It looks like fate has picked me, Neku dear. Off we go." he says and drags me by the wrist to the closet. See, this is why I hate sleepovers.

I bet you're curious what happened in that closet. I hope not, because then my journal is some sort of sick, yaoi-crazed pervert. Well, I'll write what happened anyways. So Josh pulls me into the closet and closes the door behind us. I sit on some boxes stacked in there and (for lack of other seating options) Josh sits next to me. "Well, dear? It looks like we've got some quality time in here." he says with that stupid smirk of his. I cross my arms and look in the other direction. Josh giggles. "How cold. It's just a game, Neku. You could at least be a good sport and participate properly." he chides me. I blush a little. Good thing he can't see. Truth is, I've never kissed anyone before. I never had any use for people until recently, and I've certainly never had a girlfriend, or even a crush before. "Oh? I had no idea you were so lonely, Neku." Josh says. Shit, I had forgotten he could read minds. "You should open up to people more. It's not good to be so cut off." he says and turns my face towards his. My heart starts beating faster. What's going on? Before I can protest, his lips are on mine. It's blatantly obvious he knows what he's doing as he moves his lips against mine. My face flushes a deep scarlet. That was my first kiss. And it kind of felt... good. I was about to say something when the timer pings, indicating 7 minutes are up. "Aw, it looks like we're out of time. Too bad, there was so much more I wanted to do." Josh says with a fake pout. I shudder to think what else he had planned.

Ugh, great, I'm starting to feel sleepy...

Ah, so the thing Neku was writing in earlier was a journal! I remember Mr. H telling me he had gotten him one. Joshua here, since Neku has fallen asleep. Let's see what Neku has written about me...

Hmph, killing you isn't a hobby of mine, Neku. And you hate me? Somehow I doubt that, judging by your reactions earlier. I'm a prick now, hm? I suppose I can see what led you to that conclusion. It's a false one, though. Heh, I think I can guess why you've never had a girlfriend. Of course, I'm not going to tell you, though. What fun would that be? *Giggles*. You look cute when you're sleeping.

Ugh, I must've fallen asleep...

WHAT?! Josh, why were you reading AND WRITING IN MY JOURNAL?! And what's with that stalkerish comment at the end?! Ugh, I'm going back to sleep.

-Neku

**A/N: What?! Multiple chapters in one day?! It's a sign of the apocalypse! Usually I update somewhere around every other blue moon. Maybe I'm just a little excited since I'm new to the fujoshi club and this is my first time writing anything yaoi. (Or Shonen-ai if you want to get technical. No lemons... Yet. I kid, I'd probably suck at that. ^^') R&R!**

-Neko 


	3. Chapter 3

November 26

I woke up in the morning with marker on my face. After washing it off, I went back to where everyone was sleeping. I was the only one up, so I decided to do a little investigating. Turns out, the guilty party was Josh. Seriously, hide the evidence better! You were holding the fucking marker for crying out loud! So I proceeded to take the marker from him and gleefully go about my revenge. Afterwards, I grabbed my DS and started playing until everyone else woke up. Shiki woke up first, and noticed Josh's face right away. I gestured for her not to mention it and she nodded in understanding and dashed off to make breakfast. Then Rhyme and Beat woke up, same thing happened and they went off to find Shiki. The sleepyhead Composer was the last one to wake up. He trudged off in the direction of the bathroom still looking pretty groggy, and I could barely hide my smirk. 5… 4… 3… 2… 1… Right on cue I heard Josh shriek "What happened to my face?!" and I burst out laughing. A few minutes later Josh walked back into the room thoroughly pissed off. (Even though all the marker was gone. Come on, it was washable marker. Chill.) "Neku..." he growled. I laughed and ran off, so he started chasing me.

Apparently, Joshua is very serious about being humiliated. Because when he was chasing me he had this murderous look in his eyes and I half expected him to whip out his phone and Jesus beam me. But the shriek when he had found out? Totally worth it. Eventually Josh calmed down and we all had breakfast. But it seems he is equally serious about revenge.

Josh must've wanted blackmail material or something when he set it up, I don't pretend to know his motives. But the first words out of his mouth at breakfast are, "Eri, did that camera we set up in the closet work ok? Did it record properly?" I nearly choked on my pancakes. T-there had been a camera yesterday?! The dread grew when Eri nodded and pulled out a USB drive. "It's all on here." My face paled, and more so after Joshua suggested we watch it after breakfast. He was met with much protesting from me, Shiki, and Beat which only made Eri and Rhyme want to watch it more. I'm doomed.

This is the most humiliating thing that has ever happened to me. Ever. Eri sat everyone down on the couch (and made the people who had gone in the closet sit together) and popped the USB drive into her laptop. She went in order, so Beat and Shiki's popped up first. It was cute, and they did kiss. Both of their faces flushed bright red after. Then it was me and Josh's turn. At the part where we kissed, all of the girls "Awww"d. I turned bright red and buried my face in my hands. "Relax, dear. It was just a little kiss." Josh said teasingly.

I got up and left.

-Neku

**A/N: We're at three chapters in one day! I hope people will actually like this, and I'm not just writing this to have it sit there. Let's see how long it takes the caffeine to run out! YAY! And yes, my name is very similar to Neku's. And yes, I have accidentally swapped them at least five times in the past ten minutes. R&R!**

-Neko 


	4. Chapter 4

November 27

I stayed home today. I didn't want to see any of the others, I had a few things to work out. When Josh kissed me the other day, I definitely felt something. Could I honestly have... feelings for him? I shook my head to clear it. That was nonsense! I hated the guy… right? Ugh, my head's so jumbled up I can't think straight. Why is this so complicated?! I'd go talk to Mr. H, but there's a good chance Joshua would be there, and I definitely DON'T want to see him unless I have to. Well, for all I know, Josh was just screwing with my head for his own entertainment. Ugh, I need to clear my head. I think I'll go paint for a while.

Painting always calms me down and helps me think clearly. Today I was working on a picture of the Scramble Crossing at night. It slowly started to take form and I got really into it. I have a bit of a tendency to forget all of my surroundings when I'm painting. You could be wearing a clown suit and doing cartwheels, and I still would remain oblivious as long as you're quiet. So when I hear Josh say, "That's pretty good, Neku. You're not half bad at painting." I probably jumped about a foot in the air, causing Josh to do that stupid trademark giggle of his and mutter something about me being easily scared. "How long have you been here?!" I asked while brandishing a paintbrush at Josh. "I've been here for the past half hour. You should really pay more attention to your surroundings, dear." he says with that stupid smirk of his. I rolled my eyes. "I was focusing on something else. What do you want?" I asked, fairly annoyed. "What? I need to have a reason to come visit my little Nekky?" he asked with a fake pout. I stomped my foot in annoyance. "Yes, because I don't know if that kiss at Shiki's party was just your special brand of screwing with me or if you actually like me or if it's something else entirely. Just tell me what the hell is going on!" I shouted. Josh frowned and his eyes softened. "Is that what you're so worked up about?" he asked. I nodded, still royally pissed off.

Oh. My. God. He kissed me. He fucking kissed me. Again. Since I still had all my wits about me, I should have pushed him off of me, right? Instead I kinda just stood there, completely frozen. And then the words that I thought would only come out if hell froze over came out of Josh's mouth. "I love you, Neku. Does that clear it up for you?" he asked after we kissed. The best I could do was sit there looking like a dead fish. Josh giggled and ruffled my hair. "I'll see you tomorrow, Neku." he said before running off.

I'm still confused as hell.

-Neku

**A/N: I really probably should have warned people about Neku's foul language BEFORE this thing started. Oh well. ^^'**

A few announcements before I wrap this up: 1) I am considering crossing into completely unknown territory and putting in a lemon at some point. I want opinions, should I go for it? It'd probably suck, but all in the name of creativity, right?

2) I'm opening up a Q&A thing in the A/N section where Neku and I will answer any questions or comments you may have for us.

Neku: I never agreed to that.

Me: Tough luck, you get to do that now. I am the Author, I can do what I want.

I'm not used to doing A/Ns at the end of the chapter. Bye for now!

-Neko 


	5. Chapter 5

November 28

I've decided to swallow what's left of my pride and call Shiki for advice. I mean, she's much better with people than I am, so maybe she can help me figure out what the hell is going on. Because I sure as hell have no clue. I dialed Shiki's number and she picked up after a couple of rings. "Hey Neku! What's up, you usually NEVER call me." she said. I quickly explained my situation to her. "God, Neku! How dense can you get?! He kissed you, he confessed to you, he LIKES you for crying out loud! And from the sound of things you like him back!" Shiki shouted into the phone. I decided it would be better for my hearing if I held the phone away from my head. "So quit holing up in your room being all angsty and go be with Josh! I am not a relationship counselor! Geez, between the two of you..." she fumed. "Whoa, back up. Josh asked you for advice too?" "Yeah. He asked me to help get it through your thick skull that he likes you." Thick... That stung a bit. Ok, so that's half the puzzle solved. Josh likes me. But do I like him back? By all rights I should HATE the kid with a capital H. But... Aw geez, why the fuck is this so complicated?! "NEKU! Don't zone out while you're on the phone!" Oops. Forgot about her. I said my goodbyes and hung up. Agh, I still don't know what to think! This is all so confusing... I think I'll take a quick nap and sleep on things.

This is the most humiliating moment of my life. Worse than the first time Josh kissed me. Worse than anything else that could have happened to me. You want to know what happened? Fine! I... Um... Sorta... Had a wet dream... About Josh... Gah, it's so embarrassing! If I were to ask Shiki, I'm sure she'd feed me some crap about this being proof that I like him back. Hell, maybe it is. I don't know. Maybe... I really do like him? I decided to go pay him a visit.

The best place to find Josh is WildKat. He lives there with Mr. H and spends most of his time there. So I went to WildKat and ordered a coffee. "By the way Phones, something up with you and J? He went up to his room a while ago and I thought I caught your name amongst his muttering." Mr. H asked me casually. I shrugged. Hell if I knew. "Why don't you go talk to him? He seemed pretty upset." Josh seemed upset? That's a new one on me. Either way, I decided to take Mr. H up on his suggestion and headed up to Josh's room.

I was about to knock when I heard Josh talking inside. So I decided to eavesdrop. "I don't get it... Why won't he like me back? I've done everything I can... Well, everything I'd be comfortable with doing. Geez, why'd I have to fall for the thickest guy on the planet?" So he really does like me... I felt my heart speed up a bit in my chest, almost like it was glad at this. I guess I maybe... sort of... like him back. There, I said it! Happy now? Remembering why I was here in the first place, I composed myself (no pun intended) and knocked on the door. Josh answered it. "Oh, what a pleasant surprise. Come in, dear." he says with a smirk. "Was that stuff you said about liking me... Was it true?" I asked. Josh's smirk left his face. "Even I wouldn't joke about something like that. Why do you ask?" he said softly. My face felt hot. I was probably bright red. "BecauseIkindalikeyouback." I said very quickly. "What?" "I-I said I like you back, ok?! Geez..." Josh giggled. "That's what I've been waiting to hear." And he kissed me again. But this wasn't like before, this time I responded to the kiss and felt a small tug of sadness when he pulled away. "I'm looking forward to spending sone quality time with you, dear." Josh whispered in my ear as I got ready to go home.

I think... I'm happy.

-Neku

**A/N: *cries tears of joy* Three reviews?! I feel so loved! Anyways, so sorry for the wait. Onto responses!**

Cherry Neko 15: Yo, Cherry-san! Welcome to yaoi land, you can never go back! And yeah, Sempai converted me. ^^' TWEWY's my favorite game!

Neku: Hey Cherry. Thanks for supporting Neko-chan. I'm your favorite? *smiles a bit*

Me: Secretly, you've made him very happy. :3

I. O. Heaven: Thank you for your support! I really didn't think Josh and Neku were all that in character, but you're the second person to say that so I must be doing SOMETHING right! As for the lemon, well... We'll see.

Neku: I am not cute! *pouts* Anyways, I'm glad no one seems to be upset by the fact that I swear. A lot. Please continue to support us!

nekuxjoshuqFTW: You really think so? As previously stated, I didn't think I had them in character...

Neku: ...Cute... *sits in the corner and sulks*

Me: He'll get over it. Anyways, R&R! Peace!

-Neko


	6. Chapter 6

December 2

It feels really weird, dating Josh. I mean, I'm definitely more used to hating the kid. Couple that with the fact that my social skills are near nonexistent, and you get why I act a little weird around him. Josh says I'm "his little tsundere", whatever that means. I'll ask one of the girls later.

Anyways, telling the others was a bit embarrassing, since Josh seems to believe in "show, not tell". That or "let's see how much we can make Neku blush." Thankfully, everyone was pretty cool with it (since apparently we were totally obvious about liking each other. I'm willing to bet Shiki was just gossiping about us...) The only one we caught off guard was Mr. H, although he had his suspicions. (He shot Josh a look when he said this, and Josh blushed. I wonder what that was about?) At least nothing's gone too badly. Yet.

Now that I spend more time with Josh, I've noticed a few of his little habits. For instance, he'll play with his hair when he's thinking. Maybe I find it just a bit cute... Just a bit. What annoys me is that he calls me "Nekky-chan". I mean, seriously?! I'm a guy! But I go along with it because it is just USELESS to argue with Josh. I'm going to think up an embarrassing nickname for him too...

Plotting revenge,

-Neku

**A/N: Short chapter is short... Anyways, I am happy people are reading this, so a big THANK YOU to all my lovely readers! Without further ado, onto reviews!**

Shadowzamy: Thanks for reviewing, your support is what keeps me writin'!

Neku: ...*sulking in the corner again*

Josh: Get out of the corner, dear.

NoiseDrifter: Yeah, don't worry. I'm not that much of a noob. I do intend to have Neku as the uke, but I've seen it go either way since both Josh and Neku do have uke traits.

Neku: I wouldn't be an uke!

Me and Josh: Yes you would.

Guest: Thanks for your support! Don't worry, I have no plans to abandon this story.

Cherry Neko 15: Hi again! If Josh was acting like France, it was completely uninten-

Josh: I am nothing like that pervert! I am a gentleman.

Neku: Says the guy who shot me.

Me:... Ooookaay, I'll leave them to that argument. Anyways, R&R, F&F!

See ya!

-Neko


	7. Chapter 7

December 6

So Joshua texted me this morning, asking if I'd like to go out this evening for a movie and dinner after with him. A date. This would be our first official date. Admittedly, I'm a bit nervous. I believe I've mentioned that I never had a girlfriend (or boyfriend) before? So it goes without saying that I've never been on a date before. In the midst of my worrying, I noticed something. Doesn't the guy normally ask the girl out on a date? Being the more feminine one (don't you even try to deny it, Kiryu), I would've pegged Josh as the "girl". Meh, whatever. Although it irks me a bit to be viewed as a girl, it's just a guess. For all I know, Josh could just be trying to be nice. (Gasp, Josh being nice?! *checks outside for signs of the apocalypse* Nah, I kid.) Well, I still have some time to get ready. I should probably ask Shiki for some advice...

Well, the semi-dreaded time has arrived. I'm waiting for Josh by Hachiko. Cliché, I know. I was a bit early, so I kinda figured I'd be waiting. I hadn't dressed up or anything. (Shiki was ready to murder me when I told her this... Damn fashionista.) Ah! He's here, I'll write what happens later.

Hey. Joshua here. Neku was so engrossed in the movie I couldn't resist taking a look. ;) Let's take a look...

Oh, Neku. You never change, do you dear? First off, you are the girl in this relationship. There's simply no helping it. ^^ And you wound me, dear! I'm nice! Usually. Ah well, think what you will. And contrary to what he said, he did put on nicer clothes than those ratty old J of the M clothes he always wears. Still J of the M, but at least nicer ones. Let's flip back a bit, shall we?

Oh ho ho, Neku you naughty boy. Thinking about me that way before we're even dating? Shame on you. *giggles* Well, not much else in here other than Neku being all angsty tsundere. Oh, looks like the movie's nearly done. I better return this before he notices~

...

GODDAMN YOU YOSHIYA KIRYU!

I can't believe he read my journal. _Again!_ Geez... Why do I even bother? *sigh* Ah well, he probably could've found everything out with a quick scan of my mind anyways. If you end up reading this Yoshiya, then goddamnit put my journal back where you found it!

Anyways, you probably want to hear how our date went, right? Fine, I did promise after all. After the movie (when Josh apparently stole my journal... *fumes*) we stopped at Ramen Don for dinner. (Personally, I was a bit relieved. I was worried he'd try to take me somewhere fancy... Come to think of it, is there even a fancy restaurant in Shibuya?) Josh ordered and paid for both of us. (Winking at me as he did so, since he KNOWS this is an old habit from the Game that annoys me. For whatever reason, I didn't mind as much this time.) As we ate, we just talked. This may not sound like much, but believe me, it's usually impossible for us to get through a conversation without him annoying me. So just talking without him getting under my skin was nice. After that he brought me home and kissed me before leaving.

Hang on, I'm going to go see what Josh wrote.

DAMMIT KIRYU, I AM NOT A GIRL!

Pissed,

-Neku

**A/N: Yayzies, a (I hope) longer chapter! Everyone say HOORAY FOR STUDY PERIODS! As a result, my stories will probably be updated at a MUCH quicker pace. Operative word being probably. Depends if I start chatting with my Sempai or not. ^^' Anyways, review replies!**

Cherry Neko 15: This answer your question? ;) Thank you for the inspiration!

Neku: No one will tell me what a tsundere is...

Josh: *giggles*

Loriisakitten97: Thank you for your support! I really appreciate it. ^^

Neku: Ha! She called you cute instead of me, Josh!

Josh: Thing is dear, I don't mind. *giggles*

Rhyme13khXion8: It seems people are pushing for the lemon... it's more of a "would I feel comfortable writing that" at this point, so I'll start working on that. Hopefully it's not for a while yet! *pointedly looks at Josh and Neku*

Josh and Neku: *blush*

Anyways, that seems to be all...

Oh! Since I'm new to yaoi-land, if anyone wants to send me any tips it'd be much appreciated! Please R&R, F&F!

-Neko


	8. Chapter 8

December 7

This was a stupid idea.

Really, this is probably my worst idea ever.

_Maybe_ I let Josh's calling me a girl get under my skin a bit.

Either way, I can't get out of this now.

Here's what happened: last night I decided that Josh had gone a _bit_ too far calling me a girl and wanted to get back at him. My plan? If it's a girl he wants, it's a girl he'll get. So I called up Shiki and Eri who agreed (a bit too enthusiastically) to help. This morning, I headed over to Eri's apartment/studio to get outfitted for the day. I'm currently sitting in the living room while Shiki and Eri debate the best outfit for me.

Oh, they're calling for me. Must've finally decided. So long dignity, it was nice knowing you.

Oh good lord. I look like a girl. And I know that was what I asked for, but I didn't expect THIS.

Shiki's yelling at me to describe my outfit. Fine. She has me in a baby blue midriff tube top, charcoal grey skirt, black hoodie with a couple of my old pins on it, black knee high boots, and light grey knee socks. I fought to keep my headphones and mp3 (so I'd still be recognizable) so they stayed. I left my hair down today so it fell at about shoulder length. They also saw fit to do my makeup...

Shiki's giggling about how this was easier because I had natural curves.

Yeah, I have no dignity anymore.

Time for phase two of my horrible plan. I texted Josh asking if he wanted to meet up at WildKat for coffee. He replied almost immediately with a yes, so I bid the girls farewell and headed off.

Mr. H didn't recognize me at first, until he got a look at my face. "Phones?! That you?!" "Yep. Don't tell Josh." "...Should I ask?" "Probably not." A few minutes later, Josh strolled in and sat next to me at the counter. He sighed and looked at his watch impatiently. "Where is he? He's the one who asked to meet up, so he should be here..." he muttered. "Try looking next to you, dumbass." I said, causing Josh to quickly look up at me. "N-Neku?!" I grinned. The look on his face was totally worth the morning humiliation. "Yep, that's me." Josh looked me up and down. "B-but you're... Why are you dressed like that?!" I giggled. A bit uncharacteristic, but I was just trying to keep up the girly façade. "You said I was a girl, so I might as well look the part." I said with a cheeky grin. Josh's face was bright red. Priceless! Consider this my revenge, Yoshiya Kiryu. "Er, listen, I'm sorry for calling you a girl, but you didn't have to go THIS far!" he stammered. I put my finger to my lips, pretending to think it over. "Mmm, ok. But NEVER call me a girl again!" I replied, grinning again. Josh nodded and I went back to drinking my coffee.

"You do look cute in that outfit though."

I choked on my coffee a little and glared at Josh, who threw up his hands defensively. "It's true!"

Damn you.

And I don't know how to get this makeup off.

-Neku

Bonus! Josh's diary!

I can't believe Neku did that.

Well, now I know how seriously he takes revenge. Problem was, he did look _really_ cute in that outfit. So I don't know what exactly he was trying to achieve with that stunt, but it probably wasn't the reaction I gave him. *giggles* I wish he'd dress like that more often...

-Joshua

**A/N: There ya go, more consistent updating than I've done in a month! I was gonna hold off for a bit, but this idea was bugging me. Sorry Neku. ^^'**

Neku: *glares at me*

Yeah, the bit from Josh's diary was added in much later than the rest of the chapter. *smirks* Never knew ya had a thing for crossdressing, Kiryu.

Josh: *glares at me*

I seem to be attracting a lot of hate today. ^-^

Anyways, review replies!

Rhyme13kh14Xion8: Alrighty then. I do have ideas currently, but they're tentative at best.

Neku: Well, I don't like it when the little sneak does that. Why do you do that anyways?

Josh: Blackmail purposes~

I. O. Heaven: I took your advice, and I think I lost a decent portion of my innocence (I'm only 15)... O_o But, I got some ideas and may go through with them.

Neku: See above rant.

Josh: Thank you for noticing my fabulousness dahling~

Neku: O_o

Bye for now!

-Neko


	9. Chapter 9

December 10

I'm home sick today, which royally SUCKS. But now I can catch up on all of my missed anime! Here's the thing, I'm a closet otaku and I haven't told anybody else. ESPECIALLY not Josh. I do not need an eternity of humiliation, thank you very much. As a result, I can't really watch all the anime I want to, what with him hovering over my shoulder all the time. So after sending him a quick text saying that I was sick so I'd have to cancel on our date for today I pulled my futon over my head and started to watch all of the anime I'd recorded on the DVR. Maybe being sick every once in a while wasn't bad.

Of course, everything involving that prissy Composer must go wrong! So here's what happened. Two seasons of Fullmetal Alchemist and a bowl of ramen after I texted Josh, there was a knock on my bedroom door. Figuring it was just my mom, I said for them to come on in. And of course, in walks Josh. "Ah! Um, hi Josh. I, uh, wasn't expecting you to come over..." I stammered while trying to turn off the tv. (I checked after all this. The batteries in the remote were dead. Go figure.) "Of course I'd come and check up on you! How're you feeling?" He replies with actual concern on his face. I might have been more touched by this, had I not been focusing on getting the TV to SHUT THE FUCK OFF. Josh smirked and sat on the edge of my bed. "What're you watching, dear?" He asked, causing my blood to run cold. "Ah, um, about that, I was just flipping through channels and this was the only thing that was on because you know, there's usually nothing on during the school day! Ha ha ha..." I said quickly. I sounded desperate, even to myself. "Neku dearest? This is from a week ago." He said, pointing to the date displayed in the corner of the screen. Shit. I sighed. "Fine, you caught me. I like anime. So?" I muttered. Josh giggled. "I think it's a bit more than that, my little otaku." He said. "Not so loud! Ok, I'm an otaku. But you can't tell anyone!" I whispered. Josh nodded with a smirk. "So, what ARE you watching?" He asked again. "Fullmetal Alchemist. It's one of my favorites." I said, turning back to the screen. Josh nodded. "I think I've heard of that one. Mind if I watch with you?" He asked. "Go on ahead. S'not like I can stop you." I muttered, already going back to focusing on the show. Josh chucked and laid down on his stomach next to me and we watched the show peacefully and quietly (which, if you know Josh, you know never happens). It was actually kinda nice, until I fell asleep. I woke up a few hours later laying in bed normally with the TV off and a note next to me. Here, I'll tape it in.

_Dearest Neku,  
I apologize for my sudden departure. As much as I would have loved to watch you sleep for a while (by the way, you are absolutely ADORABLE when you're asleep) I had pressing UG matters to attend to. Feel better soon, and I'd love to come watch anime with you again. Maybe next time I can introduce you to one of my hobbies? /pp  
See you soon.  
Love,  
Joshua_

So I'm glad he wasn't totally weirded out by my hobby. (Which would have been really bad. _) I'm honestly really happy Josh came to visit me, I guess he actually CAN stop being a prick bastard occasionally and actually care. I'm going to go wash my face.

...

That bastard drew a mustache on my face.

Mustachioed,  
-Neku

**Hey! I am WICKED sorry for not updating in so long! Iv'e been really busy with my girlfriend and my RP account and I haven't had much time for writing. I'm actually updating now because I'm trying to act like I'm NOT failing at Camp NaNoWriMo. I'm blaming school and moving on. ANYWAYS, I'm not doing review replies anymore unless something really needs a reply. It winds up holding up chapters for a VERY long time (because I end up waiting to see if anyone else will review. ^^') So, I'm probably going to get yelled at for such a short chapter, but whatever. Special thanks to Cherry Neko 15 for giving me about half of the idea for this chapter. So thankyuu, Cherry-san!  
TTFN  
~Neko**


End file.
